chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fergus Reed
Crew Chief Fergus Reed was an enlisted Human in the UNSC Navy. He served as a crewman aboard Pelican Dropships. His main duties included ensuring that passengers were able to embark and disembark from the craft safely as well as ensure that the aircraft in general was operating within top conditions. He was technically minded though highly opinionated. He held a position of Chief Petty Officer within the navy and always kept his 'Working Man' demeanor about him in nearly all circumstances. Biography Reed was born in the Earth country of Scotland and never let anybody forget it. Growing up north of the small community of Amulree, he was always impressed upon him the history of his nation and found a hero in the ancient figure from Scotland's time as a developing nation, William Wallace. Despite his family's disdain for the English, he never got to the same level as his family. He did consider much of Scottish culture to be superior to that of the English, especially the rugby teams of the North, and most especially pub food that those of the South could never fully appreciate. He eventually entered into the UNSC Navy as a young man, much like his father before him. Unlike his father who entered as an Army engineer, Reed entered as a Navy crew chief, finding working on aircraft to be his aptitude. Fergus was still an intelligent individual who scored high enough on his entrance examinations for his pick of occupation. He preferred to be out on the front lines ferrying hard-working ground pounders from one location to another, likening the soldiers and Marines to be the warriors from the times when Wallace himself marched against King Edward I of England. Who the English were in these situations he couldn't say. Reed's career would take him to many places all over Known Space, most notably Sangheilios, the homeworld of the Sangheili, where he was even brought within one of the Great Keeps, which belonged to one of the more powerful houses of the land. The second place of note he was brought to was a strange mirror world of Earth called Mobius. It was here that he saw stranger creatures than that of the Sangheili that walked like men but were fuzzy like the creatures of the forest. In 3238 while on a mission to the City in the Sand, Reed came face to face with one, a blue-haired Mobian that could put even the rugby sprinters of Scotland to shame. Reed is currently still in active service with the UNSC on an unknown and unnamed world. Personality Deeply nationalistic and very patriotic, Reed has a deep love for his country and as made it part of his identity. In an age where thousands of planets existed in Human Space, Reed has taken it upon himself to keep on placing Scotland on the map, and indeed, he sports a tattoo of the nation's flag across his back and claymore on his right arm. He got along well with the rest of his crew and was a laugher, constantly making jokes and making light of just about any situation. He was also greatly intelligent but his loud and raucous behavior at times didn't make it apparent at first. However, when an item began to fail or if the engine began to sputter and cough, he would be the first to push people aside and dive into a console with a soldering iron and a pair of pliers and within moments after hitting an air pocket, asteroid, or unfortunate bird that got sucked into the engine, he would have the craft in working order once more. Behind the Scenes Fergus' name is something that I dipped back into to try and investigate. I realize years after that the name bears more than striking resemblance to the character of Fergus Reid from Wolfenstein: The New Order. This is double interesting because Wolfenstein came out in 2014, and 'Burst of Speed' was written in the same year, only separated by five months. My first Achievement in The New Order was unlocked on August 2, which means that there was only a two month gap between that and writing 'Burst of Speed'. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I based this character off that of Fergus Reid from TNO, even though I can't remember if that was intentional or not. Trivia * Spoke with an extremely thick northern Scottish accent, possibly Doric. * Was a skilled player of rugby on any military base where he was stationed * Prefers to speak in the 'King's English', preferring to use Commonwealth style spelling and pronunciation versus Standard English which preferred the more North American style. List of Appearances * Burst of Speed (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human